


Annabelle’s Surprise

by DaggerQuill



Category: American Girls Books - Various Authors, American Girls: Felicity - Various Authors, Felicity - An American Girl Adventure (2005)
Genre: Crush, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaggerQuill/pseuds/DaggerQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost Christmas, 1774 and Annabelle Cole finds a surprise visitor at her front door. But are his intentions what she had expected? A missing moment from Felicity's Surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annabelle’s Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are owned by The Plesant Company.

Annabelle Cole slowly turned her head to the left watching the candle light move across her reflection. Annabelle assumed her little sister, Elizabeth, was already in bed, for which she was grateful, Annabelle knew if she were here she would be mocking her, saying she spent most of her time staring in the mirror. Annabelle was less worried about her sister's opinions than she was of the small red splotch on her cheek becoming a blemish. Just as she was reaching up to poke at the spot she heard knock at the front door.

She heard one of the servants answer the door and welcome the visitor, and a young man's voice reply. She could not make out what they were saying, and she couldn't imagine who would be out calling at such an hour. Her curiosity was far too invested with this mysterious guest, with one last glance in the mirror she swept out of her bed chamber and down the hall.

Annabelle could hardly believe who she saw standing alone in her foyer. She wondered if she had fallen asleep on accident and this was her dream. Had she not had many similar daydreams during her simple provincial lessons or when her sister ranted on about horses or some other nonsense? That Ben Davidson would show up at her door, telling her that he was quitting his silly work as a shopkeeper's apprentice, had come to reason with his ridiculous political beliefs and then would ask her father for permission to court her. His late hour could be explained my his just having stormed out of the Merriman house, but needing know of Annabelle's affections before heading back to his wealthy family in Yorktown. The package he was carrying must be his clothing and other personal belongings, she decided.

Annabelle took a few calming breaths, she didn't want to appear flushed, smoothed out her skirts and headed down the stairs.

"Mr. Davidson, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company this evening?" Annabel asked fluttering her eyelashes.

Ben looked startled by her presence "Good evening, Miss Cole. I'm here to see your sister."

Annabelle felt as if her stomach was suddenly very heavy. She positively stared at the handsome boy standing in front of her. "My sister?" she repeated, her voice much flatter than she would have liked.

"Yes, I'm here to give Elizabeth Felicity's ball gown." He showed her the package he had been carrying under his arm. "Mrs. Merriman has fallen ill and it seems she is too sick to finish it before the dance lesson. Elizabeth and your mother have agreed to finish it for her. It was Elizabeth's idea and she asked me to help by sneaking the dress in and out of the house. Oh Annabelle, please tell me you'll help too, by sewing Felicity's gown with your mother."

Annabelle felt a bit stunned, she had never heard this boy say this much in her entire acquaintance with him, and this definitely was not the story she had wanted to hear, but he had said her name! "Of course." she managed in a small voice.

"Oh, Ben! I was so worried you weren't coming!" exclaimed Elizabeth rushing into the hall. "Is this it?" She asked taking the package from Ben's arms.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't find a good time to get away when she wouldn't notice. She insisted we all act out Shakespeare after supper, to keep Nan and William entertained while Mr. Merriman sat with Mrs. Merriman upstairs." He had an expression in his eyes when he spoke of Felicity that Annabelle was sure Shakespeare himself wouldn't be able to describe. There was sadness, but also an almost over whelming admiration and care, and something else, something that she was sure had existed only in plays and stories that gave her such a feeling of longing she knew she would never understand."She deserves so much to go to this dance; she's been working so hard at home in the last few days. And I feel so terrible for the way I treated her before her mother got sick. I was so critical of the dance lesson, and the dress. I thought the whole thing was so frivolous it made her act so silly. Now I feel I would do anything to see her look silly, or even smile, again."

"She'll more than forgive you once she knows you helped with her dress." Elizabeth reassured him. "And don't worry, Mother and I will make sure Felicity's is the finest dress at the Palace."

"Your sister said she would help too," added Ben.

"Did she?" asked Elizabeth grinning to herself

"Of course, Bitsy, I would be honored to help our dear Felicity. Thank you ever so much, Mr. Davidson. When you return to pick the dress up would you like to stay for tea?"

"Oh no, Miss. Cole, I don't drink tea anymore," said Ben unaware of the implication. "Thank you for the invitation though. Good Night." He gave a small bow and let him self out into the cold night.

"Mother is already abed. Would you like to help me get started?" asked Elizabeth with a smile. She knew quite well helping Felicity was the last thing Annabelle wanted to do, and that she had only said she would help to impress Ben. "Or would you rather go back to staring at your reflection?"

"I'll help, I suppose. Wouldn't want you to work alone, you would ruin the entire thing for sure, then what would we say when he returns?"

"I'm sure you would find something to humiliate your self with." giggled Elizabeth as she set to work on the surprise for her best friend.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone was wondering I imagined them acting out Twelfth Night with Ben playing Sebastian, Nan playing Olivia, William playing the Duke, and Felicity starring as Viola. Felicity was going to let Nan be the star but Nan did not want to pretend to be a boy.


End file.
